


Fun in the Forest

by LymneirianApparition



Category: Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bukkake, Creampie, Dom/sub, Female Ejaculation, Gangbang, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Original Character(s), Rough Sex, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 14:43:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14427693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LymneirianApparition/pseuds/LymneirianApparition
Summary: Half-Elf rogue Wenalee Darrow takes a break from her covert mission to have sexy fun with a group of none-too-bright bandits. But a scorned lover is waiting to give Wenalee her comeuppance and to get her overdue mission back on track...





	Fun in the Forest

The lithe Half-Elf woman stood 5'9” and improbably pale for one who wandered the wilderness of the outer Fangwood forest. The slenderness imparted by her Elven heritage contrasted and complimented the voluptuousness of humanity, blessing her with curvaceous hips and long legs, the toned muscles of which bespoke formidable speed and strength.

She had been neither strong nor fast enough when Kagmar Cracktusk and his three henchmen had returned to find her pilfering their campsite. The big Half-Orc bandit's response upon capturing the young thief had been to get her on her knees, grab fistfuls of her platinum hair, and make her service him with her mouth right then and there. The green-skinned brute quickly found her oral skills to be every bit as pleasing as her appearance, and they enticed him to further pleasures.

The bandits had made their campsite in the lee of a massive fallen tree, its thick trunk just the right height to bend double one as long-legged as she. With the help of his men, Kagmar had forcefully removed the garments from the young thief and bent her over the mass of dead wood. Her body cushioned somewhat by the layer of green moss encasing the thick trunk, the Half-Orc had then introduced her nearly-hairless quim to a thick, green tree trunk of his own.

Kagmar's three goons stood before her, staring in wonder as their boss used the Half-Elf woman with no sign of stopping any time soon. The Orc-blooded man's muscles stood out in high relief on his green flesh, showing his exertion and that he gave his captive no quarter. The way her lithe frame shuddered with each thrust testified to just how much force went into the fucking of her. Her impressive, pale breasts jiggled against their mossy perch with each mighty blow. 

Yet for all that this appeared a punishment, the bandit leader found her quim fearsomely hot, voraciously wet, and unbelievably receptive to his big tool. The Half-Elf peppered her grunts and moans with occasional unconvincing exclamations of “No,” and “Please stop” but the ecstatic way she said them combined with the deliriously happy look on her face told a different story.

It was almost like she had wanted to get caught and fucked by the manly and vengeful Half-Orc. The oddity of the situation was not lost on his three lustful human cronies whose hard rods strained against the fronts of their trousers.

“This must be going on a quarter of an hour,” remarked Dagg, absently tonguing the gap where he lacked a lower front tooth. “He said she was tighter than a Gnome woman's butthole, yet she just keeps taking him!”

“Look at her, she's _drooling!_ ” exclaimed mop-haired Ogmost. “Boss is literally fucking her senseless!”

“Drool like that shouldn't be wasted,” proclaimed blonde Hasmer, the boldest of the three. “It should be slavered all over something and my cock is just the thing. Come on, lads, let's have our own fun before the boss wears her out completely!”

The three bandits approached, and soon three Human cocks of varying length were rewarded with the ministrations of the lovely captive's eager and willing mouth.

“What do you think you're doing?” Kagmar demanded. “Who told you three you could move in on my girlfriend? You're lucky I can't peel myself away from this wondrous quim or I'd teach you punks a lesson!”

“More like he dares not, boys,” Hasmer said, grinning as he received a slobbery handjob. “He knows if he did we'd be all up that quim ourselves. All three of us!”

“With those small, pink cocks of yours she wouldn't even know you were there!” the boss snarled. “None of you can make her feel good the way I can!”

He thrusted extra hard for emphasis and she squealed in turn around a mouthful of Dagg's cock, her tight body somehow still resisting the Half-Orc brute. But just as Dagg was really getting into it, she switched off and began to suck young Ogmost, leaving Dagg to get the handjob treatment as well.

“Look at her!” he exclaimed in amazement. “She doesn't know what to do with so many cocks! She doesn't know where to begin!”

But giving Omost the full blessing of her mouth turned out to be a tactical error, for the young outlaw simply could not tolerate the pleasure a skilled Half-Elf can inflict. He spurted in seconds, catching the willing slut by surprise and leaving her with half a load of cum oozing its way down her throat and the other half dripping down her chin. His orgasm started a chain reaction, for suddenly the other two Human men did not care if they lasted another second. Hasmer swatted her hand away and took over with his own, yanking her by her hair to ensure he gave her porcelain face a full basting with his seed.

“Keep her head up!” barked Dagg, now yanking himself to completion. “I want to see my cum flow down those tits!”

And flow it did. A third portion of hot fluid soon streamed through the air, making her fair globes glisten.

Seeing his men get off all over her must have done something for Kagmar. While the three lads put their cocks away the big Half-Orc sped up his thrusting in a way that any man eager for the finish – and any woman who has been with one that was – knows all too well.

Ogmost had less experience with such matters. “You about to get there boss?”

_“I'm... fucking... THERE!”_

The bandit leader slammed into her as deep as he possibly could with a triumphant and ecstatic growl. The Half-Elf girl whimpered, shuddered, and cooed as her loins were temporarily subsumed by the force, pressure, and heat of him emptying his balls deep into them.

The lads clapped and cheered. When he was finally done – which in itself took some time – Kagmar tucked his root back into his breechclout, set his great axe head down upon the mossy floor, and assumed a thoughtful posture as he leaned upon the handle. Or maybe he was just admiring the sight of her pussy made so wonderfully creamy by his efforts. The Half-Elf girl for her part did not move and just stayed bent over the big trunk, panting, dazed, and thoroughly glazed.

“So what do we do now?” asked Ogmost, the consequences of what they'd done hitting him the fastest and the hardest.

“Well we can't keep her,” said Hasmer, idly drawing his knife and examining it as though he were not implying anything. “Whatever else she is, she's a thief. She might be all wet and willing now, be she was rumaging our campsite!”

“Hasmer, we're thieves too,” Ogmost supplied. He got the flat of Hasmer's knife flicked through his hair for his trouble.

“Which is why we know we have to get rid of her, same way the world wants to get rid of us!”

“Boss, we could take her to those Orcs you know, deeper in the forest,” Dagg suggested. “Those tribes are always looking for fuckslaves, and they'll pay good coin for a good one!”

“We're not taking her there, not yet!” Kagmar suddenly bellowed. He made the girl squeal as he slapped down hard upon her right buttock and kneaded the supple flesh hard. 

“She's my girlfriend now and I'm keeping her. She'll be nobody's fuckslave but our own. And we won't have to worry about her thieving ways because we're going to _give_ to her. Oh yes! We will give, and give, and give! Maybe if I _give_ to her enough she'll turn around and give me a little Kagmar of my very own! Will it be Elf, Orc, or Human? I've always wanted to find out what happens in that case and now I'll know!”

He paused for his men's laughter, then continued. “After all that, _then_ we'll think about selling her to those Orcs in the interior. But only after we've stretched that snatch out thoroughly and worn the grip right off of it. Those Orcs have cocks even bigger than mine! They'll never feel the difference!”

Another guffaw of laughter ensued and this time Kagmar joined them. This meant he did not see when a black and yellow blur dropped out of the trees and landed almost soundlessly on the moss-tufted ground behind his three men.

The trio turned around at the slight noise and were startled to see a light-skinned woman of Eastern descent clad in loose black pants and split-toed black shoes and a loose top of yellow silk cut in a foreign style. A black mask hid the lower half of her face and black wrappings snaked over her hands and wrists but left her fingers free. One such hand reached behind her back as she rose from her crouch and produced from the broad black sash around her waist what appeared to be a bundle of wooden rods. An almost casual flick of her wrist and these unfolded to reveal themselves as a a series of three sticks of hardened, polished wood connected by steel rings. This unusual weapon shot out twice and Dagg and Ogmost crumpled to the ground. Hasmer proved a harder target but this only earned him twice the pain. Two blows to the face from the wooden rods and he was down too.

The Minkian woman wasted no time, vaulting easily over the imposing tree trunk in one fluid movement. Karmar had readied himself by now and countered to her left, attempting to use her own momentum to bring her into the arc of a strike from his great axe. But his opponent's grace and anticipation made his powerful swing look slow and amateurish by comparison. She instead used her momentum to slide under the deadly blade as she landed. With her strange weapon tucked beneath her armpit, she came up and drove the heel of her other hand into his groin, connecting solidly with the root that had proved so formidable against female flesh just moments earlier.

Kagmar couldn't fight, he couldn't move, he couldn't even properly double over to clutch himself in pain. And so blows from rods and fists rained freely upon him until a decisive roundhouse kick left laying on his back as unconscious as the other three.

Meanwhile, the Half-Elf had righted herself during the brief, one-sided brawl. She crossed one leg over the other and leaned against the log, her hands positioned in a perfunctory and disinterested effort to cover her private areas. “Shinjiku Kanashimi,” she named her rescuer, greeting her with a curt nod.

After kicking the great axe far enough away that Kagmar would not easily reach it if he woke up, the other woman folded up and put away the weapon and lowered her mask to reveal a Human face no less beautiful than the Half-Elf's own.

“Wenalee Darrow. I'll admit there are still customs in your lands that are strange to me. But one tradition from my culture which until now I had believed held true everywhere is that one gives thanks to their rescuer.”

“I had the situation under my complete control, Shinjiku.” Wenalee placed her hands down on the log, defiantly showing the Minkian her nude torso, glistening with sperm. “I was infiltrating them to gather information.”

Shinjiku coolly approached her and looked her over from head to toe, not with complete disapproval. “It looks to me like the only thing you were gathering was semen into your mouth, cleavage, and uterus.”

“Infiltrating wicked men like these is not easy! You can easily spend days or weeks slowly gaining their trust or let them fuck the shit out of you once and then it's taken care of. Which would you do?  
“Thank you for letting them get off, by the way, before you knocked them out. They're going to be mad enough when they wake up as it is.”

The martial artist ignored most of what Wenalee said. “You've already had days or weeks. You were supposed to find the Orcs who are said to be working on a means to finally control the Red Reaver of Rosler's Coffer and instead I find you living out some twisted rape fantasy with a gang of bandits!”

“And they were going to sell me to the Orcs as a fuckslave. Boom, I'm inside the Orc lair, I get the information, I slip out, and then I'm back home, giving the information to the crusader knights before my new Orc owners even figure out I've left with it. I wasn't wasting time. I would only have fucked Kagmar and his friends fifteen or sixteen more times. Each.”

Shinjiku took another step forward and placed supple fingers upon the Half-Elf's thigh. “Before you left, you promised that you were going to fuck _me._ I took that to mean you wanted me next and immediately. Not just, 'oh, whenever I get around to it.' Not, 'four bandits, fifty Orcs, and then maybe Shinjiku eventually, somewhere down the line.”

“Why Shinjiku, you didn't tell me I actually _could,_ ” exclaimed Wenalee, genuinely taken aback. “It was so fun to flirt with and tease you mercilessly because you said that the Sisterhood of the Jade Emperor were forbidden to have carnal relations!”  
The monk playfully ran a fingertip through the slick of semen decorating Wenalee's flat belly. “What I said was, we are forbidden to have carnal relations with _men,_ for we wed ourselves ceremonially to the Jade Emperor himself. The freedom to have carnal relations with women is a loophole we freely exploit and the Emperor himself even encourages us to do so.”

She raised her cum-coated finger to Wenalee's lips and the Half-Elf sucked it clean with an affectionate purr. “Well, had I known that...”

“...You still would have run off to fuck these men and anyone else in your path.”

The look in the rogue's big eyes was that of one who is penitent but knows they can't help themselves. “Yes.”

Shinjiku explored between her friend's legs and Wenalee spread them to allow her to do so. She spread open Wenalee's vaginal lips and an improbably vast portion of semen that Kagmar had shot into her splashed onto the ground between their feet.

“You're disgusting,” Shinjiku proclaimed. “You are a filthy, disgusting whore.”

_“Yes.”_

Wenalee's salty, profaned lips met Shinjiku's pristine ones with all the passion that a first kiss brings. But Shinjiku found the strength to pull away and issue a reprimand, even as she wiped the shared semen from her lips with the back of her hand.

“In the Sisterhood we live by a simple yet all-powerful rule: when you say you are going to do something, you do it. We believe this is a standard that the universe demands of all intelligent beings and so we hold all whom we have dealings with accountable. You promised you would fuck me. You didn't. Now, with the help of the Jade Emperor himself, I must punish you.”

“Oh really? Your high and mighty Emperor came all the way to this hoary old forest just to punish little old me? I must be quite notorious among your order indeed! I don't see anyone besides you. Where is he?”

While Wenalee was looking around bugged-eyed, pretending to search for an emperor she was sure did not exist, Shinjiku slipped out of her black tabi foot coverings and hakama pants, and gold kimono, standing nude before her paramour but for her black hand wraps. But it was what she retrieved from her satchel that truly altered Wenalee's attitude away from the mischievous. What the monk displayed in one hand was a stoppered bottle carved from a hollow gourd in the Minkian style. In the other she held a truly formidable dildo carved from pure jade.

The thing had to be worth a fortune both in terms of material and craftsmanship. The thing was nothing less than an anatomically correct work of art, the set of leather straps upon which it was mounted bespoke the wonderfully wicked way in which it could be used.

“This is an aspect of the Jade Emperor: his gift to his sisterhood before he left this world. It is a sister's most prize possession, for with it we enact our symbolic marriage to him. And to each other. And to sluts who have already demonstrated once today that they like big, green cocks as you most clearly have. But the very best part about it, you see, is that it bears a powerful enchantment.”

Shinjiku strapped the contraption onto herself, the harness with its meticulously-detailed jade dong completely concealing the thin strip of black hair and the tantalizing pink pussy that it led to. The thing was so perfectly carved had its jade coloration not been so completely at odds with her complexion it would have completely passed as an extension of her own body. The blissful look that came over the monk's face as she began to gently stroke its curving length added to the illusion.

“As I'm sure you well know, dildos of this style feel amazing to the woman receiving, but they don't do a whole lot for the one who is giving. You might gain the psychological exhilaration of being able to fuck like a man, but you never get to truly feel the same kind of pleasure a man feels. Our emperor, in his wisdom, has lifted us from that curse. When you wear him – when you fuck with him – you feel it. Right now I'm stimulating my clit without even touching it and it feels so good. I would love to just stand here and jerk myself off for you, Wenalee. But as I said, you must be punished.”

With a hop, Wenalee sat herself up on the tree trunk on which she had already been fucked once that day and happily spread her legs. “Well if I must be punished then what are we waiting for? Let's get started!”

Shinjiku uncorked the gourd bottle. “Oh no. Punishment means _punishment._ Yes, the Emperor's enchanted stone shaft lets me enjoy this, but the true advantage in this situation is that it means I get to enjoy it more than you do.”

Liberally, she splashed the contents all over the Jade Emperor. The way it glistened as she thoroughly rubbed into the entire length named it an oil, the sweet scent of which marked it as being of the highest quality.

It did not reassure Wenalee.

“Wait, you're going to do _that?_ But I don't do that!”

Shinjiku nodded toward the unconscious Kagmar. “You really think he wasn't going to make you do it at some point? We're adventurers, Wenalee. We've both gone on plenty of dungeon expeditions with plenty of men. You should know as well as I do by now that if there's one thing no man can abide, it's an unexplored hole. Especially if someone has told him not to.”

“You make a fair point,” Wenalee admited as Shinjiku placed one hand firmly upon her shoulder and used the other to line the Jade Emperor up with the Half-Elf's tidy, tightly closed anus. “Well at least you know how clumsy men are when they try. You're a girl so at least I know you won't just jam it up in there--”

Shinjiku jammed it up in there. But the thick layer of oil meant it hurt far, far less than it could have.

Which meant that it still hurt a great, great deal. In the most wonderful way.

_“Oh Shinjiku!"_ she squalled, her alabaster face turning beet red. _“This is why I'm such a disgusting whore! Because no matter how much it hurts I love it when people fuck me-EE-ee-IGH!”_

Her words disintegrated into incoherent, squealed-out syllables as Shinjiku attained mastery over her resisting sphincters and began to pump and punish her asshole. Oil leaked freely from the newly-stretched portal, staining the moss beneath. Despite her humiliation and violation, Wenalee was amazed at what she felt. For she was not being fucked in the ass by a statue of a dick as she had so desperately dreaded. Indeed, right down to its lifelike veins the emperor felt exactly the way a warm, living cock should! She had to periodically reach down and touch it just to make sure it had not truly transformed into a real penis! But greater still was the desire to touch herself.

But Shinjiku swatted her hand away, disdaining how Wenalee politely rubbed her own clit.

“You wanna get off? You'll get off, punishment style!”

Still bracing Wenalee with one hand, Shinjiku used the first two fingers of the other to go all the way up the slut's cummed-in pussy. Her overstimulated hole made sloshing noises as the monk vigorously massaged the hidden pleasure center deep within.

_“No! Shinjiku! Too much! I-- I can't take it! You're making me cum! You're making me cum! I'M CUMMING!”_

_“SO AM I!”_ Shinjiku added. But even though what she felt was a very powerful vaginal orgasm, she could not resist triumphantly proclaiming, _“I'm cumming... Inside... YOUR ASS!”_

The two lithe and fun-loving lasses came together, at the exact same time. Every muscle in their toned bodies stood out against their pale flesh, and a sheen of sweat further complimented their appearance. For a moment they were one wet, sloshing work of art. But it was when Shinjiku pulled out her fingers and her Emperor at the same time that the artwork became truly complete. For Wenalee had one more orgasm building within her still, and the sudden withdrawal from both her holes triggered it with unforeseen consequences. 

Shinjiku narrowly dodged as an arc of hot female cum shot out of her lover's cunt. She watched – for once at a loss for words – as it sprang several meters through the air and splashed almost like a stream of hot piss right next to Kagmar's head. The Half-Orc stirred in his sleep as a few hot droplets splattered upon his tusked face. 

Wenalee could only gasp in the aftermath, but Shinjiku giggled and began gathering her clothes unto her, quickly and quietly wrapping herself in the loose garments after detaching the Jade Emperor from her torso.

“And with your friends starting to stir, Wenalee, that's the cue for leaving!”

“Oh yes. Good idea,” said Wenalee, forcing herself out of her daze. She got up and started walking to the heap where her clothing lay along with her curved Elven sword. “Have the crusaders moved their camp? If they haven't we should be able to make it a good portion of the way before nightfall, even being careful to make sure these louts aren't following us.”

The next thing she knew, she was face down in the mossy earth with Shinjiku on top of her, pinning her arms behind her back. “I'm sorry, baby. But you're not coming with me.”

“Shinjiku! What the fuck!” 

“I told you: when you say you are going to do a thing, you do it. You told the crusaders you would find out how the Orcs intend to gain control of the Red Reaver and you're still going to do it. They paid you a generous amount of gold in advance and you're going to make good on their investment. 

“I must admit, your plan is a good one. Getting sold to the Orcs is the perfect way to infiltrate their camp and they'll never see it coming. Unfortunately, the Red Reaver is too much of a threat to those knights waiting back at the camp for us to follow the very lazy timetable you'd had your heart set on. So it falls upon me to force everyone's hand.”

By the time Shinjiku finished speaking Wenalee's hands were bound tight behind her back. The monk had unraveled her right handwrap and used it to wrap the poor rogue's hands in a much more confining way! The Half-Elf had to lay there and watch while the human woman loaded herself up with all the bandits' most choice belongings. And a few belongings that were not the property of Kagmar and his friends.

“Come on, Shinjiku, no! Those are my clothes! What are you doing?”

The monk now had Wenalee's sword slung across her back, her clothes under one arm, and a haul of bandit treasure under the other. “Don't worry, I left you your boots. I know about the lock picks sewn into the lining of the right one and the knife sewn into the lining of the left and I know you'll need them. Of course I'll be following and watching. When the time is right I'll be there to help you. We'll return as heroes, and then be free to spend the reward money on wine, hookah, and fine silks upon which to fuck each other senseless.”

“Shinjiku, when I get my hands on you you're gonna be fucked, alright!”

The monk smiled at her trussed-up lover. “Don't say it unless you plan to do it. Ta-ta! I won't be far away!”

And with that she leaped straight up into the trees, bounding across branches and out of sight, her armloads of loot somehow staying with her through the perilous journey.

One of the three henchmen groaned. Kagmar was beginning to mutter. Wenalee spat out a stream of expletives as she figured out how to pull herself up from the ground without using her hands. She ran to Kagmar and threw herself down again beside him just as he came to his senses.

“Oh my darling!” she cooed, “Thank the gods you're alright! I thought they'd killed you!”

“What the... What's going on? That attacker, where is she!?”

The Orc sat up and looked around, grabbing for his fallen axe.

“My darling, I only saw a black and yellow blur, and then five more just like it! I tried to run away but they subdued me as you can see and then they pillaged the camp!”

“Pillaged the-- _SHIT!”_

The three henchmen awoke to the sound of objects being flung about as their leader learned the grim truth that everything they owned of value was gone. A few minutes later they were glumly mustered before him, listening as he counted the cost.

“...So to sum up, they took all of our money, most of our weapons, and too much of our food. And since they didn't leave us any arrows or even string to make fishing line or snares, we don't have a means of getting any more.”

“So what do we do?” asked Dagg.

“We go after them!” exclaimed Ogmost. “Their trail can't be that cold yet, and I'm not such a bad tracker!”

Kagmar narrowed his eyes and the boy fell silent. “Hey genius, they're more powerful than us. And they have us outnumbered.”

He nodded toward Wenalee, who knelt demurely on the ground with her hands in her lap. She technically wasn't naked anymore, as she now had her boots on.

“She says she saw half a dozen of them.”

“So?” shot back a testy Hasmer. “Since when are we listening to her? She's probably working with them! Pretty convenient timing, don't you think? We don't see anyone out here for days, then they literally catch us with our pants down right after she shows up!”

The strain on the Half-Orc's patience was clear. “Then why did they tire her up and leave her here? Why did they take her stuff too?”

“Doublecross. They decided to keep her cut for themselves.”

“Then she still wouldn't have a reason to lie to us. But it doesn't matter. She's the last thing of any value that we have left.”

Kagmar grabbed Wenalee by her upper arm and dragged her to her feet. “So instead of wasting time, we're going straight to the Orcs and selling her for whatever price we can. We don't have anything to bargain with, so we're not going to get very much. But assuming the Orcs don't take a look at how weak we are and decide to just take her from us, we should be able to get enough food for a few days until we figure something out.”

The three men didn't like that they were losing their brand new sex toy so soon, but Wenalee responded with exaggerated horror she felt suited a woman in her position. “You're going to take me and sell me as a fuckslave right now? But I thought we had something special!”

Kagmar didn't exactly look at her contritely, but the disappointment on his face seemed genuine. “We did. But now you have the same thing I have: nothing. And if selling you further into nothing helps me buy my way back out of nothing, then that's the way it has to be. Now let's go!”

“It isn't fair,” Ogmost grumbled as they struck camp. “I never even got to fuck her!”

“You can all fuck her when we stop for the night,” Kagmar said, glowering. “I know I'm going to.”

Well at least Wenalee had something to look forward to then. She hoped Shinjiku watched the whole thing and was jealous. 

“You want me to always do what I say I will? Fine,” she muttered with a grin as she marched, mosquitoes feeding on her nude body all the way. “I say that I will have my revenge!”

Hasmer rapped her lightly across the back with a walking stick he'd cut from a fallen branch. “Hey, no muttering! Whatever you've got to say, say it in your head.”

They marched on, the four men oblivious to the watcher prowling through the trees, shadowing their every move. But Wenalee noticed, easily enough, and the moment she finally got a glimpse of their stalker, she malevolently grinned. 

She hoped her Emperor-worshiping lover Shinjiku saw it clearly and knew she was not safe.

***


End file.
